Pig Goat Banana Cricket: Japanese Dub Prediction
Hi, I like to show you a very special presentation that you'll gonna love! That's right, It's a Japanese dub prediction of "Pig Goat Banana Cricket". This show will make you laugh a lot, They have lots of animals and food talking, a pickle supermarket, crazy inventions, and lots more. You'll going to like this prediction. About the Show After reading the title of this animated series, you know the species and name of each of the four main characters. The four friends live in Boopelite, an unusual town where fruit can walk, animals can talk and pickles are abundant at the Picklemart downtown -- that last one is good news for pickle-obsessed Pig. The members of the menagerie often find themselves in sticky situations, but they know that wherever they go they'll always end up together. In addition to his love of pickles, Pig enjoys causing trouble in Cricket's lab. Goat, who dreams of becoming a famous musician, can't stand it when people mess with her horns. Forest ranger Banana, who can overcome pretty much anything, likes to act tough but is actually a total softy on the inside. Scientist Cricket is always coming up with crazy inventions and uses his friends in experiments without them knowing. Cast Additional Voices * Takuma Suzuki - Captain Sassafras * Takashi Nagasako - Nose Picker Fish * Daisuke Kishio - Lipstick Horse, Avocado * Naoki Tatsuta - Time Donut * Yoko Teppouzuka - Lady Primavera von Snuggles * Mami Koyama - Ma Hamshank * Shizuka Ito - Delooney Hamshank, Sun * Taiki Matsuno - Earthworm * Mie Sonozaki - Bac-Cheeria, Sissy Salad * Hitomi Nabatame - The Super Scum Spirilliums * Jouji Nakata - Ranger Rex * Akira Ishida - Ranger Slothbones * Minoru Inaba - The Masked Maniac * Hisao Egawa - Coach McGinty * Fumihiko Tachiki - Drago Seatkovich * Yuu Asakawa - Brainy Jane * Yohei Tadano - Chef Jeff * Junko Takeuchi - Wheat Germ * Yuriko Fuchizaki - Tofu Jones * Akiko Yajima - Beanfurd * Yuu Kobayashi - Sally Salad, Nasty Cat * Hiro Shimono - Globert, Louis Cluck * Kunihiro Kawamoto - Tiny Captain * Satomi Korogi - Eve Gruntfest, Mariachi Possums * Daisuke Namikawa - Big Ballah Koala * Hekiru Shiina - Miss Smileybells * Jun Fukuyama - Pig's Mom * Masaharu Sato - Calvin Clam * Yoji Ueda - Quandarious Gooch * Hiroki Takahashi - Filthy the Foot * Kenji Akabane - Awesome Shoes * Kikuko Inoue - Mrs. Manelli * Tessho Genda - Arnold Fartzenegger, Plantain * Toru Okawa - Lord Garglemouth * Kenta Miyake - Pancake Gang * Keiichi Sonobe - Martain Emperor * Hikaru Midorikawa - Scottish Dinosaur * Koichi Yamadera - Director * Tomokazu Seki - Cow * Mai Kadowaki - Duck * Takeshi Kusao - Mantis * Banjo Ginga - Stink Naugahyde * Wataru Takagi - Sargent Broseph * Chafurin - Santa * Ai Orikasa - B.A.R.F. * Saori Hayami - Shlaverne DeFozifini * Hiroki Goto - Viking Ice Cream Cone * Mitsuaki Madono - Thaddeus D. Actwell * Keiji Fujiwara - Dr. Cronenbird * Koji Ochiai - Robert R. Cade Category:Predictions Category:Non-Japanese Animated Shows Category:Nermal's Predictions Category:American Animated Shows